ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Programs Schedules' *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable and Destiny Cable, SKYdirect (Satellite) and ABS-CBN TVplus (Digibox) Schedule. Voice Over * Peter Musngi (September 14, 1986 - present) Weekdays Early Morning * 1:30 am - O Shopping UmaGanda * 4:57 am - Kape't Pandasal * 5:00 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 5:15 am / 7:20 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda * 6:35 am - Local Morning Shows ** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan (November 5, 2018 - January 3, 2020), Baguio) ** Good Morning Ilocos (Laoag, Vigan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (Dagupan, Olongapo, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Magandang Umaga Lambak ng Cagayan (Isabela, Tuguegarao, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Good Morning Central Luzon (Pampanga, Bulacan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Gising na, Maagang Southern Tagalog (Batangas, Lucena, San Pablo, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Magandang Umaga Palawan (Puerto Princesa, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga, Legazpi, Daet) ** Mayad nga Agahon Kapamilya (Kalibo, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Panay Sikat (Iloilo, Roxas) ** The Morning Show (Bacolod) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu, Dumaguete) ** Maupay nga aga Sinirangan Bisayas (Tacloban, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Buenas Dias Chavacano (Zamboanga, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Maayong Buntag Western Mindanao (Dipolog, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro, Iligan) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) ** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos, Koronadal) ** Maayong Buntag Caraga (Butuan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** Magandang Umaga Central Mindanao (Cotabato, Starting January 6, 2020) * 8:30 am - Magandang Buhay * 9:30 am - NBA Finals * 10:00 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (Metro Manila) / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) * 10:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) PrimeTanghali * 12:00 nn - Nang Ngumiti ang Langit * 12:35 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 4:00 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:35 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon (Baguio, July 2, 2018 - January 3, 2020) / TV Patrol Northern Luzon (Baguio, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (Laoag, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (Dagupan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (Isabela, January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Central Luzon (Pampanga, January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (Batangas) ** TV Patrol Palawan (Puerto Princesa) ** TV Patrol Bicol (Naga) ** TV Patrol Aklanon (Kalibo, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Panay (Iloilo) ** TV Patrol Negros (Bacolod) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (Cebu) ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol Western Mindanao (Dipolog, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro, July 2, 2018 - January 3, 2020) / TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (Davao) ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (General Santos, July 2, 2018 - January 3, 2020) / TV Patrol Socsksargen (General Santos, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Caraga (Butuan, Starting January 6, 2020) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (Cotabato, Starting January 6, 2020) '''Primetime Bida * 6:00 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:45 pm - TV Patrol * 7:55 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:30 pm - The General's Daughter * 9:05 pm - Sino Ang Maysala? * 10:00 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:35 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda Late Night * 11:05 pm - Bandila * 11:35 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends Yes Weekend! Saturdays Early Morning * 12:05 am - O Shopping Morning * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) * 6:00 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak / Panay Sikat (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8:00 am - Dok Ricky, Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12:20 pm - It's Showtime * 4:00 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 5:05 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) Primetime * 6:00 pm - Kuha Mo! * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 7:05 pm - Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10:00 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 11:00 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:35 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda Sundays Early Morning * 12:05 am - O Shopping Morning * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / An Binhi Homily (Tacloban) / Pan sa Kinabuhi (Cagayan de Oro) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:50 am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 9:35 am - My Hero Academia * 10:05 am - Matanglawin * 10:35 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 11:05 am - KB Family Weekend Afternoon * 12:05 pm - ASAP Natin 'To * 3:00 pm - Banana Sundae * 4:00 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN Primetime * 6:00 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 7:05 pm - Hiwaga ng Kambat * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best Kapamilya Karavan * Luzon ** Panagbenga Festival (Baguio) ** Pamulinawen Festival (Laoag) ** Viva Vigan Festival of the Arts (Vigan) ** Binatbatan Festival (Vigan) ** Bangus Festival (Dagupan) ** Pattaradday Festival (Isabela) ** Giant Lantern Festival (Pampanga) ** Mardigras Festival (Olongapo) ** Kasibulan Festival (Bulacan) ** Sublian Festival (Batangas) ** Balamban Festival (Santiago, Isabela) ** Coconut Festival (San Pablo) ** Pahiyas Festival (Lucban, Quezon) ** Ibalong Festival (Legazpi) ** Magayon Festival (Legazpi) ** Subaraw Festival (Puerto Princesa) ** Niyogyugan Festival (Lucena) ** Pavvurulun Afi Festival (Tuguegarao) ** Penafrañcia Festival (Naga) * Visayas ** Ati-Atihan Festival (Kalibo) ** Dinagyang Festival (Iloilo) ** MassKara Festival (Bacolod) ** Sinulog Festival (Cebu) ** Pintados-Kasadyaan Festival (Tacloban) ** Buglasan Festival (Dumaguete) ** Halaran Festival (Roxas) * Mindanao ** Hermosa Festival (Zamboanga) ** Pagsalabuk Festival (Dipolog) ** Higalaay Festival (Cagayan de Oro) ** Araw ng Dabaw (Davao) ** Kadayawan Festival (Davao) ** Kalilangan Festival (General Santos) ** Tuna Festival (General Santos) ** T'Nalak Festival (Koronadal) ** Diyandi Festival (Iligan) ** Bonok-Bonok Festival (Surigao) ** Balangay Festival (Butuan) ** Sharif Kabunsuan Festival (Cotabato) Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama